Skullgirls: Origenes
by Luke Gallant - Black Egrets
Summary: La historia se situa un año atras de la historia original del juego, donde nos enfocamos en la historia de un Egret llamado Luke, pero que lo llaman Blackwatch y de como conoce a filia en un experimento en el cual ella era el sujeto de pruebas. Juntos, tendran que parar una gran conspiracion en contra de la princesa Parasoul y del reino y de como se encuentra con otros personajes.
1. Experimentos

Capitulo 1: Experimentos

(Música: Event -Power-)

-¿Dónde esta?- Decía mientras apuntaba su arma contra la cabeza del guardia

-¿Quién?-

-¡La chica!-

-¿Cuál chica?-

-Una adolescente, de 16 años, vestida con uniforme, ojos rojos, cabello negro ¿Dónde esta?-

Así termine… Fugitivo, Traicionado, Perseguido, Olvidado, el equipo al que alguna vez pertenecí, ahora me estaba dando caza. Ya no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar, solo en el destino.

Pero nada de esto comenzó así. Todo tuvo un comienzo…

Antes que nada, mi nombre es Luke, Luke Gallant. Nací y me crié en el Orfanato de niños de Little Innsmouth hasta los 12 años. Luego, me transfirieron a la gran academia de los Black Egrets, la fuerza de elite mas fuerte y respetada de todo el Reino, Comandada por la princesa Parasoul Renoir. A los 20 años, me gradue y me converti en un Black Egret.

Todo comenzo con la amenaza de la Reina Nancy Renoir, Madre de Parasoul, que empezo a atacar al Reino con un poder realmente devastador y sin razon alguna. O eso creian…

Me habian encomendado la busqueda y captura de la reina para que pudiera ser encerrada y juzgada por sus crímenes. Aunque no creia que eso fuera a funcionar de ninguna forma.

En New Meridian, la destrucción estaba por doquier y parecia que presenciabas el mismísimo infierno. Yo recorria las calles de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar alguna pista del rastro de la Reina, Aunque por dentro, sabia que no queria toparme con ella, no por miedo a su poder, sino por lo que tal vez pudiera tener que hacerle, por que sabia que no iba a entregarse sin antes luchar.

(Música: Event -Action-)

Fue entonces que la vi a ella, a la Reina caminando tranquilamente por las calles de una destruida New Meridian.

-¡Majestad! Voy a tener que pedirle que ponga las manos donde pueda verlas-

En ese momento, cuando ella se percato de mi presencia, alzo la mano, elevándome en el aire con una especie de poder psiquico y me arrojo hacia el muro mas cercano, dejandome herido, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que desenfundara mi arma contra ella.

-Por favor Majestad, por favor, baje el arma, no quiero hacerle daño-

Ella tenia puesta la mirada en mi, con esos ojos que ahora no demostraban alma alguna en su interior, ya que habia sido borrada por la esencia del Skull Heart, que ahora dominaba su mente y su cuerpo completamente, borrando todo rastro de lo que alguna vez fue.

-Por favor majestad, ¡rindase!- No me quedaban mas opciones. Era ella o yo, y el Reino entero, así que apunte mi arma hacia el corazon –Esto es por su propio bien, por el del reino… y el de su hija-

(Música: Event –Peace-)

Cuando iba a jalar del gatillo, un fuerte disparo le atraveso el pecho a la Reina, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que su aura azul se desvanecio por completo, lo que significaba solo una cosa. El Skull Heart, habia sido destruido, junto con la Reina Nancy, y todo su legado. Al levantar la mirada, vi a una joven Parasoul de 23 años, alzando un revolver en su mano, apuntando hacia donde, hace unos instantes, se encontraba la Reina. Ella fue su ejecutora, su propia hija, la Princesa Parasoul.

Un año mas tarde, el Reino se habia recuperado de la crisis causada por la Reina y de la repentina muerte del Rey Renoir, padre de Parasoul, asi que ahora se habia quedado sola, con su pequeña hermana Umbrella a su lado. Mientras que yo me habia jurado que cuando encontrara al Skull Heart, lo destruiría con mis propias manos, ya que causo mas dolor y sufrimiento que La Gran Guerra entre las tres naciones del reino.

- 3 Años después -

(Música: Event –Mischievous-)

-_soldado Blackwatch, por favor repórtese de inmediato en la oficina del general Neal, cambio__-_

Se escuchaba desde mi radio portátil que llevaba en mi cinturón.

-En camino, cambio y fuera-

Mientras recorria los largos pasillos que componian el Castillo Real, Parasoul me intercepto y me llevo a una de sus habitaciones.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Majestad?- Pregunte, solo por las dudas

-Descanse soldado- Me dijo con voz de una mujer fuerte de espiritu

-¿Que ocurre Parasoul?-

-¿Averiguaste algo sobre el Skull Heart?-

-Aun no. Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que vuelva a aparecer con una nueva Skullgirl a su lado-

(Música: Event –Peace-)

-Luke, tengo miedo…- Dijo mientras miraba a su pequeña hermana Umbrella descansando sobre su cama -Umbrella es lo unico que me queda de mi familia y tengo miedo de perderla ante el Skull Heart-

-Ese Skull Heart jamas volvera a hacerte daño, no mientras viva, te lo prometo-

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir-

-Yo JAMAS he roto una promesa ¿O acaso te he fallado alguna vez?-

-No…-

-Escucha, yo se lo que sientes, yo tambien…-

-¡Callate!¡Tu jamas tuviste que asesinar a tu propia madre!¡Tu jamas la viste morir!- Grito y luego me dio la espalda.

-En algo tienes razon… Yo jamas pude verla, pero me hubiera gustado ¿Sabes?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Veras, cuando naci, mis padres me abandonaron en el Orfanato de niños de Little Innsmouth, y alli creci y vivi hasta los 12 años. Luego, un día, una mujer joven vino y me dijo que tenia un gran futuro por delante y me ofrecio ser uno de los Black Egrets. Yo le pregunte por que a mi y no a otro, y ella me respondio que habia visto algo en mi, algo que ni siquiera yo podia ver. Pero bueno…-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Solo son palabras de una mujer que se transformo en aquello que juro combatir-

-¿Y quien era?-

-Tu madre-

-Pues yo no cometeré los mismos errores que ella-

-Eso espero. No quisiera tener que matarte, no a ti-

Y entonces ambos nos abrazamos, en signo de afecto por el otro. Pero fue entonces que la analista Molly entro en la habitación algo exaltada y nos vio abrazados.

(Música: Event -Calm-)

-ehhh… ¿Señor Gallant?-

Ambos volteamos y la vimos ahí parada viendonos extrañadamente.

-ehhh… ¡Si! Ya voy. Hasta luego Majestad-

Un rato mas tarde, ya me encontraba en la oficina del general. Di un suspiro y entre.

(Música: Event -Mystery-)

-¿Usted me llamo señor?-

-Así es-

-¿Me tiene lista una mision?-

-Mas bien es un encargo- Dijo mientras sostenia mi expediente en su mano derecha

-¿Un encargo?-

-Supervisaras un experimento en el Lab 8-

-¿Y de que se trata?-

-Verá, hace un par de meses encontramos un meteoro de origen desconocido en las afueras del reino. El meteoro no era mas que un contenedor, que dentro, contenia una forma de vida simbiótica alienígena. En pocas palabras, un parasito. Se autonombraba Samson, y entonces adopto ese nombre.

Pero como todo parasito, necesita subsistir a base de un huésped, asi que primero probamos con animales de todo tipo: Perros, gatos e incluso monos… Pero todos acababan igual, muertos. Así que decidimos llevarlo al siguiente nivel. Experimentaremos con un humano-

-¿Qué?¿Un humano?¿Acaso estan locos?¿La princesa Parasoul sabe algo de esto?-

-No, y no debe saberlo ¿Me oyo? Porque si ella nos descubre, usted sera destituido de su cargo. Y no creo que quiera abandonar a la princesa ¿O no?-

-No…-

El general me entrego mi expediente en mano y me dijo:

-A las 8, en el Laboratorio 8. Y… Sea puntual-

Al salir de la oficina, muchas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, pero solo habia una que me importaba mas: ¿Debia hacerlo o no?

Si aceptaba le estaria mintiendo a Parasoul, pero si no, me destituirán y la dejaria sola cuando le prometi que estaria junto a ella para protegerla. Así que me dirigi hacia la Gran Catedral de la Divina Trinidad**1**para aclarar mis ideas.

Ya en la Catedral, me sente en uno de los grandes bancos iluminados por el sol que entraba por los tragaluces.

(Música: Event -Cathedral-)

Fue entonces que la monja que habitaba alli, me hablo preguntandome:

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo hijo mío?-

-No gracias. Aunque… Respóndame algo: Si tomo una decisión, la estaré engañando a alguien que quiero. Pero sino, la abandonare… ¿Qué deberia hacer?-

-Si la Divina Trinidad me ha enseñado algo, es que las decisiones se toman con el corazon. Y a ti… ¿Qué dice tu corazon que debas hacer?-

-Debo aceptar, creo… Muchas gracias señorita-

-Espero que la Trinidad te ayude en tu camino hijo mío-

Ya en camino a mi apartamento, estaba decidido de que iba a asistir. Pero lo que no sabia era que esa decisión cambiaria mi vida para siempre

- Al dia siguiente -

(Música: Event -Power-)

Estaba entrando en las instalaciones del Laboratorio Anti-Skullgirl Nº8, cuando empeze a sentir que algo andaba mal. El lugar proyectaba una sensación escalofriante y a la vez, lugubre.

-Damas y caballeros, tomen asiento por favor- Dijo uno de los cientificos –Hoy presenciaran un hito en la historia de la ciencia… Hoy, lograremos acoplar al primer parasito de origen aliengena conocido junto a un huesped humano-

-¿Se puede saber quien es el voluntario para la prueba?- Pregunte con algo de inseguridad

-Paciencia soldado. Todo a su tiempo-

Lo que el no sabia es que esas palabras me impacientaban mas y mas a saber que ocurriría.

-Que entre el sujeto de pruebas, por favor-

En medio del laboratorio, un gran domo de cristal se alzaba, mostrando en su interior al pequeño parasito de aspecto algo indefenso y a la vez, algo atemorizante. A la vez que este cientifico pronuncio esas palabras a través de un micrófono, en el domo, se abrio una puerta, y una niña adolescente de cabello rubio entro al domo, y parecia que no tenia idea de que ocurria y estaba muy confundida

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien aquí?-

-¿Quién… eres tú? Argh…- dijo el parasito

-Wow… ¿Y que eres tú?- Pregunto la chica, algo asustada

-Soy un parasito ¿Y tú?-

-No. Solo soy humana… ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto luego de observar que el parasito estaba conectado a unos tubos

-Solo un poco debilitado… Soy Samson-

-Filia-

-Gusto en… conocerte… Argh… ¿Dónde esta mi alimento?- Grito el parasito dirigiendose a los cientificos, ya que el parecia saber que estaban ahí

-Lo tienes justo enfrente, amigo- Dijo el cientifico

-Ohh… lo siento niña- Dijo dirigiendose a Filia

-¿Por qué…?-

(Música: Event -Action-)

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar, Samson se habia abalanzado sobre ella tapando su cara completamente y aferrandose a su nuca. Fue entonces que Filia inicio una lucha desesperada por sacarse a Samson de la cabeza.

Iba a levantarme a protestar por la forma de proceder del parasito con la chica, pero uno de mis compañeros me detuvo y me dijo que me calmara, que todo iba a terminar rapido, pero aun así queria intervenir… ¡No podia dejar que le hicieran eso!

Luego de un rato de hacer esfuerzos para sacarse al parasito de la cara, el mismo cedió y desaparecio de su vista

-¿Ah? ¿A donde fue?-

-Estoy justo detrás de ti… Literalmente-

(Música: Event -Bloody Marie-)

Filia empezo a tantear su nuca delicadamente, hasta que sintio lo que parecian unos afilados dientes en su nuca. Era Samson

(Música: Event –Power-)

-La union fue todo un éxito señor- Dijo uno de los ayudantes del cientifico

-Pulso cardiaco: normal, Contaminación de Alma: 0%, Niveles de energia: estables. Si… Todo parece estar bien- Observo el cientifico -Borrenle la memoria y alistenla. La quiero lista para el ataque- Le dijo a uno de sus asistentes

Yo, en ese momento, empeze a notar que algo no andaba bien y que esos cientificos ocultaban algo, pero por otra parte me senti aliviado de que no le ocurriera nada a la niña.

(Música: Anti-Skullgirls Lab 8 Stage)

En ese momento, el cientifico activo un interruptor que solto una gran descarga electrica dentro del domo, electrocutando gravemente a la chica y al parasito. Y fue entonces que decidi actuar y comence a disparar a los controles con mis armas. Los otros Egrets empezaron a dispararme, lo cual fue un problema para mi, pero lo solucione lanzando una granada incendiaria hacia su ubicación y el fuego evito que siguieran disparando, asi que, como me quedaba sin municion, le dispare al domo y la descarga electrica se esparcio por toda la sala en forma de rayos, electrocutando a todos en la sala a excepcion mía, ya que estaba a cubierto. Le dispare una vez mas a los controles y estos detuvieron la descarga, lo que me permitio sacar a la chica sin problemas y escapar antes de que los demas Egrets lleguen.

- En el centro de comando de los Black Egrets -

(Música: Event -Mystery-)

-¡Son unos inútiles! ¿Cómo dejaron que huyera?- Le gritaba el General Neal al jefe de los laboratorios Anti-Skullgirl

-¡No lo vimos venir!¡No nos eche la culpa!¡Usted fue quien lo trajo a mis preciados laboratorios y ahora estan destruidos por completo!- Le respondio

-Lo importante es que la princesa Parasoul no se debe enterar-

-¿Enterarme de que?- Pregunto la princesa, cuya llegada tomo por sorpresa a los dos

(Música: Event –Action-)

-Hubo un incidente en los laboratorios Anti-Skullgirl, muchas bajas, y… A un traidor-

-¿Quién?¿Lo identificaron?-

-Claro ¿Usted sabe quien es?-

El general le mostro las imágenes tomadas por la camara de seguridad y ella supo reconocer a aquella persona en el video, era yo. Parasoul retrocedio impresionada

(Música: Event -Peace-)

-No puede ser posible ¡No puede ser él!-

-Lo siento princesa, pero asi son las cosas, no podemos hacer nada… ¿Damos la orden de captura 13?- Le dijo tratando de manipularla

-Así es, quiero que me lo traigan, vivo… Quiero interrogarlo yo misma- Dijo Parasoul, mas enojada que de costumbre

-Pero Princesa… Nosotros…-

-¡Es una orden!- Parasoul lucia bastante furiosa y a la vez algo confundida

Mientras yo recorria las extensas rutas en las afueras de New Meridian, pensaba sobre lo que habia ocurrido. Traicione a mi equipo, a Parasoul, y ahora llevo a una adolescente en mi asiento trasero. Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que me llevo a hacer esto? Decidi detenerme para hacerle unas preguntas a la chica, que parecia dormida. Bueno… ¿Quién no se dormiría luego de recibir mas de 5000 voltios de una sola vez?

-Oye… ¿Estas bien? ¡Despierta!-

(Música: Event -Mystery-)

-¿Ah?¿Que ocurrio?¿Donde estoy?¿QUIEN SOY?- Dijo algo desesperada y alterada, parecia confundida

-Hey! Escucha… tranquilizate, estas bien, ya paso todo, no hay nada de que preocuparse… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo… Emm… ¡No lo recuerdo!¡Ahhh!-

-Espera, espera… ¿no tienes nada a mano que pueda ayudarme?-

Filia empezo a tantear su uniforme para ver si guardaba algo que le ayudara a recordar, hasta que encontro una tarjeta algo dañada y quemada

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Perfecto, debe de ser tu documento de identidad…Aunque parece que se daño en la electrocutacion… Solo se lee un par de cosas, a ver… Filia… ¿Te llamas Filia?-

-Ahora que recuerdo… Creo que si ¡Si! ¡Ese es mi nombre!-

-Bien, ya tenemos algo… Tienes 16 años… ¿Es verdad?-

-Si, creo… Dime… ¿Que haremos ahora?-

-Necesitamos ayuda de alguien… y yo se perfectamente a quien-

Ambos nos montamos en el auto y partimos rumbo a Little Innsmouth…

La aventura… Habia comenzado

Algunas cosas antes de seguir: Primero: Puse la Música del soundtrack original de skullgirls para que puedan apreciar este fanfic con algo de Música. Segundo: Este es mi primer fanfic y lo hago de Skullgirls por que es mi juego favorito y tenia esta historia pensada desde hace ya tiempo. Se aceptan Reviews. Si no tienen la Música, he aquí el link de donde lo pueden bajar: ?hieealjemgnyoo1 (Solo para darle algo de vida a la historia)


	2. Viejos Amigos

Capitulo 2: Viejos amigos

(POV 3era Persona)

**1 Mes después**

(Música: Event –Action-)

En los tejados de Little Innsmouth, una persecución se desarbolaba involucrando a una chica bastante hábil escapando de una banda que le disparaba a mas no poder. Parece que ella les robo algo valioso y ahora tratan de detenerla a toda costa y recuperarlo.

-Deténgase ahí mismo- Grito uno de ellos, al parecer, era el lider de la banda –Voltéese ahí mismo, con las manos en alto-

La chica hizo caso y se dio vuelta con las manos arriba y revelo ser la famosa ladrona de Little Innsmouth, Ms Fortune

-Vaya, vaya… Pero si es usted Señor Carter ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Dijo de manera burlona

-Ya basta de juegos Señorita Fortune y entregueme el anillo-

-¿Cuál?¿Este?- Dijo Fortune enseñando el anillo que habia robado

-Así es-

-¿Y que pasa si no se lo doy?-

-Se lo tendre que sacar a la fuerza-

-No creo que sea capaz de dispararle a una dama-

-Tu definitivamente no sabes de que soy capaz-

Entonces, Fortune hizo desaparcer el anillo como un truco de magia

-Lo siento… El anillo se fue-

Uno de los secuaces de Carter disparo contra Ms Fortune dejándola caer del edificio

-¿Qué has hecho imbecil?- Le grito Carter al hombre que le habia disparado. Pero el mismo observo que Fortune estaba mas viva que nunca y que estaba escapando de ellos -¡Disparen!- Y todos comenzaron a dispararle de nuevo, pero ella ya estaba fuera de alcance. Fortune habia escapado

**Al día siguiente**

(Música: Event –Normal-)

Ya en el restaurante, Fortune almorzaba junto a su amiga Dagoniana, Minette. En eso llega un hombre de la misma edad de Fortune, vestido con un uniforme Egret bastante gastado pero aun se notaba que era de los Egrets, o eso creian ellos.

-Psst, Nadia ¿Es ese alguno de tus "Amigos" ?- Pregunto Yu Wan preocupado por el aspecto algo amenazador del joven

-No. Debe de ser nuevo por aquí-

-Pero… Lleva el uniforme de los Egrets-

-Mira… No se quien sea, pero mejor mantente alejado de el-

El joven llamo a la mesera, Minette, le dijo un par de cosas y atrás de el aparecio una joven estudiante de 16 años junto a el que lo acompañaba. Luego, Minette volvio a la cocina algo relajada

-¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto Fortune

-Me pidio 2 de sus mejores platos de langosta-

-Oh… Deben de estar hambrientos-

-Mejor me pongo a cocinar- Dijo Yu Wan

-Son amigables- Dijo Minette en un intento de hacer que Fortune se despreocupara

-No lo se… no lo he visto antes pero… Se me hace muy familiar su rostro-

-¿Y por que no le preguntas?-

-No es así de facil, Minette-

(Música: Event –Action-)

Luego, entraron un par de tipos que parecian de la mafia Medici, y ahí es cuando empezaron a preocuparse. Uno de ellos tomo a Minette del brazo y dijo:

-¿Tu eres Minette?-

-Ehh… Si ¿Por qué?-

-¡Sueltenla y vayanse! O los sacare yo misma-

Fue entonces que el joven se mostro interesado por lo que ocurria, asi que se levanto y pregunto:

-¿Todo bien por aquí?¿Ocurre algo?-

Cuando los hombres se percataron de que era un Egret, tomaron a Minette y le pusieron una pistola en la cabeza

-Si nos siguen, ella muere-

-Sera mejor que no sigan retrocediendo-

-¿O que?-

Y los dos hombres retrocedieron hasta que uno de ellos piso una mina y fue electrocutado mientras que el otro, totalmente desesperado, intento huir, pero fue interceptado por la chica, cuyo cabello le encesto un golpe que lo derribo y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo. Minette, asustada, corrio a los brazos del joven y le dio las gracias

(Música: Event –Peace-)

-Tranquila, ya paso…-

-Muchas, muchas gracias- Dijo Yu Wan

Fortune aun seguia sin decir una sola palabra. Pero entonces noto el peculiar collar que llevaba el joven. Y era peculiar en el sentido de que ese collar era de ella años atras

-Ese collar… No puede ser… Yo se lo habia dado a… ¿Luke?¿Eres tú?-

-Hola Nadia, ha pasado tiempo-

-¡Luke!¡Eres tú!- Nadia se abalanzo sobre Luke dandole un fuerte abrazo, ya que hacia años que no se veian

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Yu Wan

-Así es. El fue conmigo en el orfanato y fuimos amigos-

-Pues… cualquier amigo de Nadia es amigo mío-

-Dime ¿Qué haces aquí después de tanto tiempo?- Pregunto Fortune

-Necesitamos tu ayuda-

-¿_Necesitamos_?-

-Ella es filia, es amiga mía…-

Luke se aparto y dejo a la vista a la joven chica que lo acompañaba

-Hola, soy Filia- Dijo inocentemente

-¿Y… Por que su cabello ataco a ese tipo?- Pregunto Nadia refiriendose a lo que habia ocurrido antes

-Es una larga historia…-

-Esta bien, pueden quedarse, después de lo que hicieron, es lo menos que podia hacer- Dijo Yu Wan

**-Esa Noche-**

(Música: Event –Calm-)

-Dejame ver si entendi… Ella perdio su memoria, tu ayudas a que la recupere pero no sabes a donde ir y esperas a que te ayude ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

-Así es… Y a eso agregale que estoy siendo perseguido por los Black Egrets luego de ser considerado un traidor-

-Vaya, si que estas mal… Escucha…- En eso, Nadia saca un mapa y lo pone sobre la mesa y empieza a señalar –Aquí se encuentra el centro de información genetica del Reino. Alli podras encontrar la información de cualquier habitante de este Reino-

-Perfecto, nos iremos mañana en la mañana, por hoy es suficiente-

-Esta bien- Dijo Filia, que estaba bastante cansada

**Mientras tanto, en el Cirque Des Cartes**

(Música: Event –Circus-)

-_¡Con ustedes, la estrella del Cirque Des Cartes, conocida en todo el Reino por sus grandes actos y sus grandes curvas! ¡Cerebella!- _Anunciaba el Maestro de Ceremonia. Dicho esto, los reflectores se encendieron y apuntaron a la gran artista que se encontraba en la cima de un gran poste junto a su gran sombrero viviente,

Vice-versa, que, a la vez, estaba levantando un gran auto

El publico enloquecia a mas no poder y el show terminaba por esa noche

-_Hasta luego, y recuerden, en el Cirque Des Cartes, la satisfacción esta al alcance de la mano… nos vemos la proxima-_ Y de esta forma, el show acababa, dejando a los artistas bastante cansados, a excepcion de Cerebella, que siempre disponia de fuerzas suficientes para continuar

-Lo hiciste bien alla afuera, Cerebella- Le dijo su pequeña amiga Feng –Ah! Lo olvidaba… El jefe Vitale quiere verte… Dice que es urgente-

-Estare alli cuanto antes. Gracias Feng-

Cerebella caminaba acompañada de fiel compañero Vice-versa hacia la oficina de Vitale, el dueño del circo y "Padre" de Cerebella, ya que fue el quien la adopto hace ya bastante tiempo.

(Música: Event –Normal-)

Al llegar, Vitale la recibio y la hizo sentar en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio

-¿Me llamo usted jefe?-

-Así es Cerebella- Dijo Vitale mientras buscaba unos archivos en los cajones de su escritorio

-¿Es otro de sus encargos de la mafia?-

-Así es… tendras que encontrar y traerme a estos dos jóvenes- Vitale le mostro la imagen de Luke y la de Filia

-¿Y le dijeron por que?-

-No, pero me ofrecieron bastante dinero por su captura… ¿Qué dices?¿Me ayudaras?-

-Por ti, Vitale… Lo que sea-

-Muchas gracias… Sabia que podia contar contigo Cerebella-

Los dos se dieron la mano y Cerebella se retiro de la sala, lista para su siguiente mision: Capturar a Luke y a Filia.

**En la Casa de Ms Fortune**

(Música: Event –Mystery-)

Luke se habia despertado en medio de la noche por un ruido. El se decidio a investigar de que se trataba ese ruido. Habia alguien en la casa, cuando se acerco, Luke arrojo un golpe que por suerte Fortune pudo esquivar y contrarrestar dejando a Luke en el suelo

-Ya puedes soltarme ¿Sabes?-

-Ups… Lo lamento. Pense que eras uno de esos tipos que nos atacaron hoy-

-Yo tambien pense lo mismo de ti-

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Es que… No puedo conciliar el sueño del todo-

Nadia penso por un segundo y le dijo:

-Ven, te enseñare algo-

(Música: Event –Peace-)

Fortune lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta el tejado, desde donde se podia apreciar la gran Luna Llena en medio del cielo nocturno.

-Aquí vengo siempre que busco algo de relajación-

-Ya veo…-

-Es hermosa ¿No crees?- Dijo Nadia mientras observaba la Luna

-Si… Oye… Hoy, cuando me viste, reaccionaste como si fuera la primera vez en diez mil años que nos vemos… ¿Qué ocurrio?-

Nadia bajo la cabeza y su expresión cambio completamente

-Te creia muerto ¿Sabes?... Es una alegria volverte a ver… te habian dado por muerto durante la Gran Guerra y yo… Ese dia… Me la pase llorando, pensando en que jamas pude despedirme correctamente de ti- Una pequeña lagrima se escurrio por el rostro de Nadia

-Pero sin embargo, estoy aquí, vivo… a tu lado…-

-Y eso es lo unico que me importa ahora- Nadia apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Luke y observo el collar de Luke que ella misma le habia regalado –¿Recuerdas cuando te lo di?-

-¿El collar?... Como olvidarlo… Fue el dia en que nos separaron… El dia en que me llevaron…-

**8 años atrás…**

(Música: Event –Lament-)

-Vamos Luke, vamos a jugar… ¿O acaso tienes miedo de que te gane?-

-Ya voy, ya voy…-

En eso, una joven mujer entro al patio del Orfanato y le señalo a Luke a una de las monjas. La monja fue con Luke y le dijo:

-Ven hijo… Te van a adoptar. La Reina ha decidido llevarte para entrenarte en la Gran Academia-

-¡No!¡No quiero separarme de Nadia!¡No lo hare!-

-Reconozco que tienes un buen espiritu, hijo- Dijo la mujer –Pero no puedo llevarla a ella-

-Entonces… ¿Me dejaria despedirme?-

-Claro, pequeño-

El joven Luke se dirigio hacia la habitación de Nadia, donde Fortune estaba llorando sobre su cama. Al verlo entrar, ella lo abrazo pensando que el se iba a quedar… Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada

-Escuchame Nadia… Estoy seguro que algun dia te adoptaran como a mi y luego podremos estar juntos, pero… Hasta entonces… Creo que sera un adios-

En eso, Nadia se saco su collar, que era lo unico que su madre le habia dejado cuando la abandono y se lo dio a Luke y le dijo:

-Prometeme que jamas me olvidaras y que algun dia nos volveremos a encontrar-

-Lo prometo-

-¿Con el corazon?-

-Con el corazon-

Entonces, se llevaron a Luke, y Nadia habia quedado sola

**De vuelta a la actualidad**

(Música: Event –Peace-)

-Dias después, me adoptaron a mi tambien, como tu dijiste, pero ellos no me permitian verte hasta que terminara el entrenamiento y luego… Ocurrio la gran tragedia…-

-¿Tragedia?¿Cual tragedia?-

-Juntos, nos llamabamos The Fishbone Gang, pero ese dia… Los asesinaron frente a mi… Los vi morir a todos y yo… tuve que hacerlo…-

-¿Hacer que?-

Nadia tomo la mano de Luke y la llevo hasta su pecho, donde Luke sintio una gran cantidad de energia almacenada

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es la gema de la vida… yo la robe… me la trague… y fue por eso que los mataron… fue todo mi culpa…- En eso, Nadia se largo a llorar a los brazos de Luke, el cual intentaba consolarla de algun modo, pues nadie debe de sufrir tal dolor como el que ella sufrio

-Yo se que ellos deben de estar orgullosos de ti en este momento ¿Sabes?-

-Lo bueno… es que aun te tengo a ti-

Los dos se quedaron mirando entre si por unos segundos, luego se acercaron mas, y mas, hasta casi besarse, pero cuando lo iban a hacer, Luke retrocedio

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Nadia algo confundida

-Es que… No puedo- Luke se levanto de su lugar y se metio adentro de la casa, dejando a Nadia sola

-¿Qué hice mal esta vez?- Se dijo a si misma

Nadia se quedo viendo las estrellas en el firmamento, mientras que una serena Cerebella observaba todo lo que pasaba

-Interesante…- Agrego Cerebella

Y hasta aquí el capitulo, si quieren mas capitulos, comenten, y les prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mas de accion.


	3. Hora del show

Capitulo 3: Hora del show

**A la mañana del día siguiente**

(Música: Event –Celebration-)

-Pasaremos por esta ruta hacia el norte, cruzando el Gran Río- Dijo Ms Fortune, señalando el mapa una vez mas

-No lo creo. Esa ruta estara vigilada por los Egrets. Nos estaran buscando- Respondio Luke

-Entonces iremos a través del río-

-¿Tienes con que?-

-Claro…- Tanto Nadia como Luke todavía seguian pensando en la noche que habian tenido. Sin embargo, Fortune intentaba cambiar de tema –Y… ¿Qué hay de Filia?¿Que haras con ella?-

-Aun no lo se… Por ahora, solo ayudarla. No puedo hacer otra cosa…-

-Ehhh… ¿Luke?... ¿Podemos hablar de lo que paso ayer?-

-¡Filia!¡Despierta que tenemos que partir!- Grito Luke, tratando de evitar esa pregunta

-¡Ya voy!¡Ya voy!- Se escucho desde el baño de la casa.

Mientras Luke y Nadia hablaban sobre el mapa. Filia tenia una pequeña charla con su parasito amigo

-¿Crees que deberiamos confiar en el?- Pregunto el parasito

-Bromeas ¿Cierto?¿Aun no confias en el?-

-Hay algo en el que me parece sospechoso-

-¿Qué cosa?¿El que me haya ayudado todo este tiempo?-

-No. Es otra cosa… Olvidalo ¿Quieres?-

-Mejor vamos… Se nos hace tarde para recuperar mi memoria-

Filia se termino de vestir y partio con Luke y Fortune a traves del Río con un bote que Yu wan utilizaba para pescar. Tal y como habia predicho Luke, los Egrets estaban vigilando el puente firmemente. Viajar por ahí hubiera sido un callejón sin salida.

Al llegar, Nadia y Luke tenian que separarse ya que el camino de Fortune, se acababa justo ahí.

(Música: Event –Peace-)

-Hasta aquí llegas, Nadia. No quiero que nada te ocurra. Esto es entre yo y Parasoul-

-¿Por qué tu?¿Por que no otro?-

-Porque yo soy el unico que puede detener lo que sea que hayan querido hacer con Filia de una vez por todas. Los demas Egrets parecian estar involucrados en esto… Esto es grande. Muy, muy grande…-

-Volveras ¿Cierto?-

-Claro… Cuando todo esto se aclare, volvere-

-Y ten cuidado- Redijo mientras le acomodaba la chaqueta que Luke llevaba puesta –No podria soportar perderte una vez mas… No lo soportaria…-

Luke la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Tranquila, todo estara bien. Pero no dejare que te hagan daño, y es por eso que no quiero que vengas. Puede ser muy peligroso-

-¿Acaso estas suponiendo que no puedo defenderme sola?-

-No. Es solo que… Si estoy en lo correcto y todos los Egrets son parte de esto, serian demasiados-

-Entiendo… Pero si necesitas algo, llamame ¿Ok?-

-Si, lo hare-

Ambos se abrazaron y cada uno tomo su camino. Nadia se alejo con el bote de vuelta al restaurante mientras que Luke y Filia tomaron el auto y se fueron rumbo a Maplecrest.

(Música: Event –Power-)

**Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general de los Egrets**

-¿Han captado algo en las camaras de seguridad?- Pregunto el General Neal, que parecia padecer una mezcla de desesperación y a la vez, temor.

-Nada aun señor, pero seguimos buscando- Respondio uno de los analistas que trabajaba en las camaras

-¡Pues busquen mas rapido!- El general partio rumbo a las afueras del cuartel. Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de llamada de su Transmisor. El general se fue a una habitación aparte y activo el intercomunicador:

-¿Si señor?¿Que se le ofrece?-

-Estas perdiendo el tiempo, Neal. El objetivo ya esta rumbo a Maplecrest… Si la chica recuerda algo, estaremos perdidos- Dijo la figura misteriosa con una voz bastante grave, de hombre mayor

-Entendido señor-

-Y, general Neal…-

-¿Si señor?-

-No me falle esta vez… Venimos esperando este momento desde hace bastante tiempo y no vamos a echarlo a perder. Por que si lo hace… Usted sera aquel a quien asesine ¿Entendio?-

El general trago saliva y dijo:

-S… Si señor-

-Pues mas le vale. Cambio y fuera-

Cuando el intercomunicador se apago, el general dio un suspiro de alivio y se dirigio directo hacia la Sala Real, para "advertirle" a la princesa Parasoul de lo sucedido

-Princesa Parasoul…-

-General…- Ambos se saludaron y se sentaron a discutir sobre los hechos

-Tenemos indicios de que el objetivo se dirige a Maplecrest por alguna razon-

-Entendido… ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?-

-No lo se… Unas 3 horas supongo-

-En ese caso… Aliste a los Egrets… Saldremos ahora-

-Si princesa, de inmediato-

Los Egrets no paraban de moverse de un lado hacia el otro en el cuartel. Un pequeño escuadron se preparaba para acompañar a la princesa hacia Maplecrest, montaron sus motocicletas y partieron hacia destino.

**En una ruta hacia Maplecrest**

(Música: Event –Mischievous-)

-Luke… ¿Hacia donde vamos?- Pregunto Filia, que yacia acostada en el asiento trasero del auto

-Hacia el distrito de Maplecrest- Respondio Luke con seguridad

-Y… ¿Por qué?-

-Veras, cuando vi tu uniforme, recorde mis años en la Academia de Ciencias, cuyo uniforme es identico al tuyo, así que supuse que pertenecias alli-

-¿Y que haremos?-

-Si estoy en lo correcto, te reconoceran si nos presentamos en publico. Bueno… Si es que realmente fuiste a la Academia-

-Ok…- El estomago de Filia rugio ferozmente –Luke… Tengo hambre ¿Podemos parar a comer algo?-

-Claro. Hay un pequeño restaurante mas adelante-

Luke siguió manejando hasta toparse con dicho restaurante. Ambos se bajaron y fue entonces que Luke diviso una cabina telefonica cerca de las surtidoras de gasolina

(Música: Event –Celebration-)

-¿Por qué mejor no vas y compras algo para comer mientras yo llamo por telefono, Ok?-

-Ok- Dijo Filia. Luego, ella se dirigio hacia el interior del restaurante, el cual generaba cierta atmosfera de tranquilidad.

Filia vio a la mesera del lugar acercandosele

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Dijo la mesera

-Ehh, si…- Filia tomo el menú, lo miro durante un rato –Quisiera unos Waffles… Y una malteada, por favor-

-Enseguida señorita-

-Y unas cervezas, por favor- Pronuncio la voz gutural de Samson. La mesera se dio vuelta algo confundida

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la empleada

-Nada, nada…-

Cuando la chica se alejo, Filia dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo:

-¿Estas loco?¿Yo no tomo alcohol?¿Y que hubiera pasado si nos hubieran descubierto, Eh?-

-Lo siento, lo siento… Es que tenia algo de sed, y las malteadas me parecen algo infantiles- En eso, Filia se da un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, dandole de lleno a Samson -¡Au!¡Eso dolio!-

-Yo soy una adolescente, Samson. Yo no bebo alcohol-

-Aun…- Dijo Samson en voz baja

En otra de las mesas, dos muchachos vestidos con el mismo uniforme que Filia charlaban sobre ella

-Oye… ¿Ya viste a esa chica de alla?-

-Si. Luce bastante bien-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a "cazar" algo, Eh?-

-Me parece bien-

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Filia

-¿Hola?- Pregunto Filia algo confundida por la aparicion repentina de los muchachos

-Mi nombre es Ray-

-Y el mío, Brian-

-Yo soy Filia… Gusto en conocerlos-

-Oye… ¿Por casualidad perteneces a la Academia?- Pregunto Ray

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Respondio Filia

-Porque llevas el mismo uniforme que nosotros-

Filia recibio su malteada y ella empezo a beberla con ganas. Parecia gustarle mucho

-Delicioso- Dijo Filia satisfactoriamente

-Oye... ¿Qué tal si dejas esa malteada, vienes con nosotros y tomas unas bebidas de verdad, Eh?-

-¿Y por que mejor no se van?- Dijo Samson a traves del sombrero de Filia

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Brian

-Nada…- Respondio Filia

**Mientras tanto, afuera del restaurante**

-¿Cómo que no volvio?- Pregunto Luke algo confundido a traves del telefono

-Cuando volvio de llevarte a traves del Río, dijo que tenia que salir a tomar aire y desde entonces, no ha vuelto. Me estoy empezando a preocupar ¿Sabes?- Dijo Yu Wan, hablando por telefono con Luke

-Diablos… Prueba con pedir ayuda a los Egrets, tal vez te ayuden-

-Lo tendre en cuenta. Mientras tanto… Tendre que cuidar yo mismo de Minette. Pero tu no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo? Adios-

-Adios- Luke colgo el telefono y se puso a pensar en que tal vez fue su culpa el que Nadia haya desaparecido.

(Música: -Action-)

Mientras se dirigia al restaurante para verifcar que todo estuviera bien con Filia, uno de los muchachos salio volando a traves de la ventana del local. Cuando Luke levanto la vista, vio a Filia con Samson al descubierto y algo furioso

-Esa fue tu ultima oportunidad, chico bonito. Ahora largate o te rompere el cuello ¿Entendiste?-

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo mientras que Luke tomo a Filia del brazo, la introdujo en el auto y salieron volando de ahí

**En la carretera, rumbo a Maplecrest**

(Música: Event –Target-)

El escuadron se dirigia hacia su objetivo rapidamente, hasta que la princesa recibio la llamada de uno de sus analistas que aun estaban en la base

-Princesa Parasoul, hemos confirmado un incidente en un restaurante en las cercanias de Maplecrest-

-Entendido. Cambio y fuera- En ese momento, Parasoul comprendio hacia donde se dirigian -¡Tropas, siganme!- Parasoul tomo la delantera y se desviaron de la ruta. El general Neal, que iba detrás de todos, recibio la llamada del hombre misterioso de nuevo

-Espero que no te hayas molestado en ir a Maplecrest- Dijo el hombre

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Por que ya envie a alguien mas a hacer su trabajo-

-¿Qué?¿A quien?-

-Ya lo veras cuando llegues. Cambio y fuera-

**Mientras tanto, en la Academia de Ciencias**

(Música: Event –Calm-)

-Llegamos- Dijo Luke

-Guau, que gran lugar… ¡Y mira! Hay chicos con uniformes como el mio. ¿Crees que vayan a reconocerme?-

-Eso espero. Aunque con ese nuevo cabello, no lo creo, pero sera mejor que bajemos-

Ambos bajaron del auto. La campana que sonaba era señal de que las clases habian terminado ylos alumnos empezaron a salir poco a poco, pero nadie parecia reconocerla a Filia. Estaban a punto de irse hasta que…

-¡Filia, Filia, espera, soy yo, Carol!- Dijo una de las chicas que salian, aunque parecia un poco mas joven que Filia

-¿Carol…?- Y entonces, los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente como una especie de flash y luego, recordo todos los momentos que habia pasado con ella, como el dia que fueron de campamento juntas y estuvieron toda la noche despiertas charlando sobre chicos de la escuela, o el dia que Filia conocio a Carol por primera vez, en la sala de castigo, vaya a saberse por que… -¡Carol!¿Como has estado amiga?-

-No me quejo, pero…- Carol se abalanzo y abrazo a Filia –Pense que me habias abandonado, por favor, no me dejes…-

-Jamas lo hare de nuevo, lo prometo… Y ahora que lo dices…-

-Oye Filia… ¿Quién es el que te acompaña?¿Me lo presentarias algun dia?- Le susurro al oido a Filia luego de observar a Luke a su lado

-Mi nombre es Luke, y queremos saber si sabes quien es ella realmente- Interrumpio Luke

-¿Qué?- Dijo Carol, algo confundida

-Es que… Perdi mi memoria, y me gustaria que me ayudes a restaurarla… ¿Sabes mi nombre completo?¿O algo que pueda ayudarme a recordar?- Le conto Filia

-No mucho… Se que tu padre trabajaba con el mio-

-Y tu padre era…-

-Cientifico experimental-

-Guau, que interesante-

-Un momento… ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Tu nombre es…-

(Música: Event –Target-)

En ese momento, una chica de cabello color aguamarina se posiciono detrás de Carol y la dejo inconsciente de un solo golpe, evitando que dijera el nombre verdadero de Filia

-Creo que ya es hora de que tome cartas en el asunto ¿No creen?- Dijo la chica

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muestrate!- Grito Luke con furia

-¡Soy Cerebella!¡La estrella mas grande de todo el Reino Canopy!-

-¿Cerebella?¿En serio? Esto debe de ser una broma…-

Antes de que Luke pudiera terminar de hablar, Cerebella le encesto un golpe con los puños de Vice-Versa que lo estrello contra la pared dejandolo algo dolorido

-Filia, debemos intervenir ¡Ahora!- Dijo Samson al ver lo que sucedia, pero Filia estaba paralizada por el miedo

-N… No… No puedo…-

Al no poder actuar, Cerebella tomo a Filia del cuello, evitandole respirar

-¡Dejala!- Dijo Luke al mismo tiempo que arrojo una granada de pulso que exploto en el aire y despidio a Cerebella por los aires. Luke tomo a Filia de las manos e intento huir hacia el auto pero los grandes brazos de Vice-versa tomaron el auto, lo levantaron y lo arrojaron hacia ellos, pero Samson pudo reaccionar y con sus tentáculos detuvo al auto y lo arrojo hacia Cerebella, que apenas pudo detenerlo, pero alcanzo para que Luke arrojara una de sus bombas arrojadizas hacia el auto haciendo que explote. Luke ya no veia rastros de Cerebella, hasta que desde el fuego, Cerebella salio expulsada y Vice-versa logro abatirlos a ambos tomandolos por sorpresa. Cerebella estaba a punto de llevarselos, cuando Nadia salio de entre las llamas del auto destruido y pateo a Cerebella por la espalda haciendo que Vice-versa se cayera de la cabeza de Cerebella y perdiera su forma.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no podias venir, era muy peligroso…- Le dijo Luke a Nadia enojado, pero algo tranquilo

-Pues hasta donde se, te salve la vida ¿No te basta con eso?-

Entonces, Cerebella salto y tomo a Vice-versa, se lo puso en la cabeza y volvio a la pelea. Nadia se puso en frente de Cerebella y le dijo a Luke:

-¡Huye!¡Es tu unica oportunidad-

-¡Gracias!- Le dijo antes de marchar. Luego, Luke tomo una capsula y la activo en el suelo, desplegando una motocicleta muy avanzada, con dos esferas en vez de ruedas, ambos se subieron y escaparon de la escena mientras Luke miraba atrás, la lucha que ocurria entre Nadia y Cerebella, lleno de culpa.

-Luke… ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Le pregunto Filia algo asustada

-Te juro Filia… Que no lo se…-

Y ambos se fueron rumbo al norte de Maplecrest

Lo siento si he tardado mucho en subir esto, pero es que tengo la escuela de por medio y se me hace muy difícil dividir los horarios. Pero en fin… que lo disfruten y hasta el proximo episodio.


	4. Perdidos

Capitulo 4: Perdidos

La lluvia arremetía los cuerpos de Filia y Luke, que aun viajaban a través de las calles de los barrios bajos de Maplecrest. En la moto de Luke habia lugar para dos unicamente, no para tres.

_Nadia…_

Esos recuerdos no muy viejos aun lo atormentaban.

_La abandone…_

Pero la lluvia lo hacia olvidar. El sordido sonido de la lluvia era como musica para sus oidos. Y el olor natural de la misma, lo tranquilizaba y ayudaba a concentrarse.

_Todo es mi culpa…_

Pero tambien lo confundia con otro olor. El olor de alguien.

_El olor de Nadia…_

Su mente era como el planeta, dividido en dos hemisferios. Uno, escuchaba a su corazon

_Nadia…_

Pero el otro solo pensaba en su deber

_¿Filia?¿Parasoul…?_

Pero después de un duro viaje, llegaron a lo que parecia ser una elegante casa y bastante arreglada, como si fuera de una familia bastante adinerada

-Luke… ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto una Filia con falta de energia y muy cansada

-Este es mi hogar. Sientete como en casa- Le respondio Luke, que miraba la casa con emocion, ya que por fin podrian descansar después de cuatro dias de viaje ininterrumpido. Filia trato de bajar de la motocicleta, pero cayo debilitada al suelo, y Luke pudo atraparla antes de eso y la ayudo a llegar a la casa. Una vez dentro, la luz del lugar hizo que sus ojos tuvieran que acostumbrarse a la luz artificial.

Luke puso a Filia en su habitación para huéspedes y la dejo dormir. El apenas oyo la voz de Samson, y se volteo para verlo

-Ha sido un duro viaje, ¿No lo crees?- Pregunto el parasito

-Esto es solo el comienzo de algo peor- Respondio mientras miraba por la ventana asegurandose de que nadie los haya seguido

-¿Qué podria ser peor que esto?-

-Creeme, lo sabras cuando ocurra… Pero por ahora, descansa, tienes que recuperar tus energias para mañana-

-Esta bien, esta bien… Hasta mañana, Luke-

Esto dejo medio sorprendido a Luke, ya que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre

-Hasta mañana, Samson-

Luke se echo en la cama de su propia habitación y se durmió, pero su sueño… se volvio una pesadilla

_¿Nadia? ¿NADIA? ¡NADIA!_

_- _En la Sala Real del castillo_ -_

Parasoul, junto al General Neal y los demas Egrets que la acompañaban, llegaron al castillo con las manos vacias

-General, venga conmigo. Los demas, retirense. Debo hablar a solas con el General-

Parasoul y el General se dirigieron a la Sala Real para hablar

-Esto se nos fue de las manos General. Si no lo capturamos rapido, quien sabe que podria hacer- Dijo Parasoul, aun intentando creer que dijo algo así contra Luke

-¿Alguna idea de donde podria estar? Usted era la que mejor lo conocia-

-Si… Veamos, se dirigio al norte de Maplecrest…- Parasoul se quedo pensando unos segundos

–¡Lo tengo! Ahora que recuerdo, el tenia una casa en los barrios bajos del norte de Maplecrest. Ahí es donde…- Y entonces, Parasoul tuvo un recuerdo repentino sobre la casa -¡Sus armas! Estan en esa casa. Ahora lo recuerdo… Esas armas son peligrosas y potentes-

-¿Armas? ¿Cuales armas?-

-Sus bastones Bo-

-¿Y cual es el problema con ellos?-

-Es que funcionan con Energia Cinetica, y ese tipo de energia es muy destructiva en la ofensiva. Debemos detenerlo o armara un gran caos-

-No se preocupe Majestad, yo mismo me encargare de traerlo ante usted-

-Bien. Y esta vez…- Parasoul miro a Neal con una mirada fria –No me falle-

-Si, señorita Parasoul-

Ambos se dirigieron en rumbos distintos. El General Neal se detuvo a mitad de camino y saco su telecomunicador del bolsillo derecho, marco un numero, y segundos después el cientifico misterioso aparecio en la pantalla

-Espero que sea importante, estoy ocupado con los prototipos- Dijo el cientifico

-Tengo la ubicación del objetivo y de su compañero, Luke. Procedere a enviar al Proyecto Andros a que los recupere a ambos-

-¿El proyecto Andros ya esta listo?-

-Por supesto. Ademas, se que cumplira. Tenemos a su hija, o al menos eso cree-

-Bien, yo aun no tengo noticias de Vitale ni de Cerebella, pero es solo cuestion de tiempo antes de que todo salga a la luz… La verdadera identidad de Luke, sera revelada…-

- En la Torre Medici -

-¿Has conseguido alguna información util de donde puedan estar?- Dijo Vitale

-Aun no, pero no durara mucho mas-

-Piensa, Cerebella, piensa en algun plan que pueda ayudarnos a rastrearlos-

-Ya algo se me ocurrira… Hasta entonces, seguire interrogandola-

-Como quieras, pero no la mates, ¿Entendido?-

-Si Vitale-

Cerebella se retiro del Salon principal y se dirigio hacia un cuarto pequeño, donde yacia una muy malherida Nadia, atada a una silla. Su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, pero su mente se entristecía por el hecho de que tal vez jamas podra volver a ver a Luke, y por eso, una lagrima de dolor se escurrio por su mejilla mientras estaba cabizbaja.

-Levantate- Dijo Cerebella, pero Nadia no contesto -¡Dije, levantate!- Los robustos brazos de Vice-versa la tomaron del cabello y levantaron su cabeza hacia Cerebella

-Dime donde estan… O hacia donde fueron- Dijo Cerebella

-¿Cómo… voy a… decirte algo… que no se?- Dijo Nadia con voz debil –Por favor, dejame salir… yo no tengo nada en contra suya…-

Y entonces, Cerebella recordo:

-_Piensa Cerebella…-_

-Esta bien, si asi lo quieres…-

Cerebella desato a Nadia rapidamente y se la llevo, dejandola en la calle apenas conciente. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, escucho la leve voz de Nadia diciendo:

-G… Gracias-

Cerebella quedo algo sorprendida y volvio adentro, mientras que Nadia se puso de pie como pudo y se dirigio hacia el norte de Maplecrest, pero no estaba muy lejos. Aun asi, era un viaje largo para las condiciones en las que estaba Nadia.

- En la casa de Luke, a la mañana siguiente -

Filia entreabrio los ojos, ya que la voz de Samson la despertaba. Sientiendose con la mitad de energia, Filia se levanto, y cuando pudo despertarse bien, oyo la voz de Samson mas claramente

-¡Vamos dormilona! ¡Despierta! ¡Tengo hambre!-

-Ya entendi, ya…- Dijo Filia, algo atontada. Se levanto y se dirigio hacia la cocina, con su ropa ya seca después de tanta lluvia, abrio el refrigerador de Luke y busco algo para comer, aunque en realidad no pensaba que hubiera algo que ya no se hubiera podrido. Pero ahí estaba, toda comida fresca, y tambien parecia nueva. Filia observo una porcion de pastel y la tomo, junto con algunas frutas que habian por ahí y se las llevo hacia la sala principal. Sirvio el pastel en un plato sobre la mesa, y con las frutas hizo un licuado y se lo tomo junto con el pastel. Lo que le hizo acordar de repente a Luke. Luego de comer, fue cuando Filia oia el ruido del agua de la ducha, La cual Luke estaba utilizando.

-Ah, Luke se esta dando una ducha caliente, supongo que no quiere que lo molestemos, ¿Verdad?-

Filia, al saber lo que Samson queria hacer, se rio y dijo:

-No seas malo. El es bueno con nosotros, no quiero hacerle ninguna maldad- dijo riendose

-¿En serio confias en él?- dijo Samson en voz baja

-Claro, ¿por que me estas preguntando esto… otra vez?-

-Pareciera que sabe algo que nosotros no, que oculta algo…-

-¿Cómo que?-

-No sabria decirtelo con exactitud-

-Entonces olvidalo, ¿Quieres?-

-Ok, ok…-

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Filia observo como Luke bajaba del primer piso, vistiendo unos pantalones negros, con una camiseta naranja y una chaqueta negra sobre ella. Ella se quedo viendolo atontadamente por unos segundos y luego se recupero

-Buenos dias Filia-

-Buenos dias Luke… Y… ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?-

-No hay plan por ahora, solo podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar-

-¿Esperar que?-

-Un milagro…-

_Nadia_

-Bueno, como quieras… Yo iré a darme una ducha tambien-

-Ok, tomate tu tiempo, ire a hacer las compras, no le abras la puerta a nadie, yo llevo las llaves, ¿Ok?-

-Si… Ya lo se… No soy tonta Luke-

-Lo se. Cuidate-

Luke salio, y mientras lo hacia, le echo un ojo a su cinturón, donde descansaban sus bastones Bo. Se dirigio hacia la tienda mas cercana y compro lo necesario: Comida, provisiones para llevar, botiquines de primeros auxilios y demas. Pero pase lo que pase, siempre tenia solo una cosa en la cabeza

_Nadia_

No podia olvidarse de ella

_Nadia_

Y se arrepentia de no poder aprovechado para decirle lo que sentia

_¿Amor?_

Su mente se puso en blanco durante un momento, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba a una calle de su casa

_No te olvidare…_

Pero al llegar a la puerta, Luke observo que estaba sin llave, pero cerrada, por lo que dedujo que, o alguien habia entrado, o, Filia escapo, pero lo mas probable era lo primero, asi que se armo con sus bastones, y se adentro en la casa cuidadosamente y sin hacer el mas minimo ruido. Al adentrarse un poco mas, logro escuchar la ducha, que aun estaba encendida y largando agua, por lo que dicidio subir sigilosamente y dirigirse hacia el baño. Una vez dentro no sabia si habia alguien dentro,por lo que decidio abrir la cortina, pero dos cosas eran seguras, una es que si Filia seguia ahí, probablemente recibiria el golpe de su vida, y dos, si Filia no lo estaba, entonces quiere decir que esta en su habitación vistiendose. Luke se arriesgo y la abrio por completo, pero no habia nadie alli, estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la habitación de Filia, hasta que sintio la fria punta del cañón de un arma

-Sal y volteate con las manos en alto- Dijo una voz misteriosa.

Al voltear, Luke observo a un hombre, mas o menos unos 25 años, construido a base de prótesis biomecanicas en un 88% de su cuerpo, y con un ojo bionico y el otro normal. Tambien pudo observar que Filia estaba atada en una silla, inconciente

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Andros-

-¿Andros…?- En eso, Luke recordo sus antiguas misiones en el Reino Dragon -¡Andros! Tu trabajaste conmigo en el Reino vecino, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si, y lamento tener que hacer esto-

-¿Y por que lo haces?-

-Neal me dijo que sabe donde esta mi hija, Patricia-

-Te esta mintiendo, tal como me mintio a mi, y mira donde estoy ahora…-

-Lo siento Luke-

Andros estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero en eso, Luke le dijo:

-Si me ayudas, te ayudare. No hay necesidad de hacer esto. Por favor… Si me matas, y la entregas a Filia, solo estaras intercambiando una vida por otra. Y eso te perseguira durante toda tu vida, en cambio, podemos ayudarte a recuperar a tu hija sin problemas, pero solo si te nos unes, y de esa forma podremos vencerlos… ¿Qué dices…?-

Andros aun apuntaba el arma hacia Luke. Y entonces, cerro los ojos, y disparo…

Los disparos dieron en la pared, al lado de Luke.

-Tomare eso como un Si. Ven…-

Luke desato a Filia y logro hacerla despertar. Y antes de que a Samson le diera un ataque de rabia contra Andros, Luke le explico lo que le ocurria y se calmo al saber por lo que estaba pasando.

- A la noche -

-Gracias por darme una oportunidad- Dijo Andros

-De nada. Después de todo, todos se merecen aunque sea una… Bueno, volvamos a lo del castillo- Dijo Luke –Tengo que decirte lo que voy a hacer, pero solo a ti, no se lo digas a Filia-

-¿Por qué?-

Luke se acerco y le dijo al oido detalladamente su plan, sin que Filia escuche, ya que ella estaba en la habitación de al lado viendo en la TV "Annie, la chica de las estrella", ese programa que tanto le gusta a los jóvenes.

-¿Estas loco? Si Neal te atrapa sera el fin-

-Yo se que Parasoul hablara conmigo y entendera-

-Es muy arriesgado Luke, pero te apoyo-

-Gracias Andros…-

En eso, oyen tocar la puerta, y Luke se arma con sus bastones y se dirige hacia la puerta

-_¿Nos habran encontrado?- _Penso Luke

Y de repente, Andros abre la puerta, y el corazon de Luke se detiene al ver que era Nadia, muy lastimada

-N… ¿Nadia?- Pregunto Luke atonito. Nadia lo miro con rostro de felicidad, pero al instante se desmayo y cayo, pero Luke pudo sostenerla –Rapido, hay que llevarla a la habitación y curarla, ¡Rapido!- Dijo Luke desesperadamente

_Al fin te encontre…_

Luego de haberla dejado en la cama, Luke se sento a su lado y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla

-Descansa Nadia…- Le da un beso en la frente y se va hacia la sala principal, donde estaba Andros esperando

-¿Y? ¿Cómo esta?-

-Bien, ha estado mejor… Pero seria bueno si esperamos un día mas para que Nadia se recupere, ¿no lo crees?-

-Todo sea por que tu amiga se cure-

-Gracias-

- Al dia siguiente -

Nadia parecia no despertar y Luke ya empezaba a preocuparse, ya que estuvo a su lado toda la noche.

-Nadia… Despierta…- Luke la sacudio un par de veces y Nadia se fue despertando poco a poco, algo confundida

-¿Q… Que? ¿Dónde estoy?- Nadia miro a Luke -¿Luke? ¿Eres tu?-

-Bienvenida a casa Nadia- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos al ver que ella estaba bien. Luke no pudo aguantar y la abrazo casi llorando

–Jamas vuelvas a hacer eso-

Nadia le devolvio el abrazo y dijo

-Yo tambien te extrañe Luke…-

-Ven… te presentare a un amigo mío-

Después de eso, Luke bajo con Nadia a la sala principal y la presento ante Andros, y Luke le explico quien era y por que estaba ahí. Desde entonces, Nadia y Luke estuvieron haciendo sus cosas, preparandose para hacer su proximo movimiento, o al menos eso creen ellas

- Esa noche -

_Nadia… ¡NADIA!_

_¿Quién soy? ¿De donde vengo?_

_La Razón…_

Luke se despierta en medio de la noche, luego de sufrir una pesadilla confusa, pero preocupante para el. Luke se va al tejado para reflexionar, como lo hace siempre. Pero descuidadamente, despierta a Nadia, quien lo oye, al parecer, hablar solo

-¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Acaso… sera Nadia? Cuando estoy cerca suyo… me siento feliz. Y revivo todos esos recuerdos de nuestra infancia juntos. Me hace sentir calido y hace que mi corazon lata con mas fuerza… ¿Sera que me enamore de ella?-

Nadia se sonrojo y decidio salir al tejado

-Hola Luke- Dijo Nadia, haciendo que Luke se asustara -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ehh… No puedo dormir, tuve una pesadilla muy confusa y quise salir a reflexionar un poco… Por cierto, ¿Cuanto llevas despierta?- Pregunto con miedo a que hubiera escuchado lo que dijo

-No mucho- Dijo Nadia –Desperte hace unos minutos y escuche que estabas aquí, asi que decidi venir a estar contigo-

-¿Y por que?-

-Por que me gusta estar contigo Luke… ¿Puedo confesarte algo?-

-Claro, dime lo que quieras-

Nadia se entristecio y dijo

-Cuando estuve cautiva, lloraba, pero no por el dolor, sino por el hecho de que talvez jamas podria volver a verte, y yo…- Dijo al borde de las lagrimas, pero fue interrumpida cuando Luke la abrazo y le dijo

-Yo jamas deje de pensar en ti Nadia. Por que tal vez esa pudo ser la ultima vez que te viera y no pude aprovechar para decirte lo mucho que yo…- Y Luke se detuvo,como queriendo evitar esa parte

-Lo mucho que tu… ¿Qué?- Dijo Nadia sonrojada, hasta que los labios de Luke se unieron a los suyos formando su primer beso, y Nadia se dejo llevar. Luke se aparto un segundo y dijo

-Lo mucho que te amo- Y entonces, se volvieron a besar, y cada vez era mas intenso, y mas intenso, hasta que Luke se llevo a Nadia hasta su habitación y siguieron besandose perdidamente enamorados en la cama, entonces Nadia le quita la camisa a Luke, mientras el la besa en el cuello, provocando que tiemble, dandole una hermosa sensación. Y antes de continuar, Nadia lo miro a los ojos y le dijo

-Yo tambien te amo, Luke-

Y el unico testigo de su union, fue la mismisima noche y la hermosa luna que se alzaba a lo lejos marcando la medianoche, mientras Luke y Nadia, seguian con su noche de pasion

**Continuara…**

Ufff… pasaron como 2 meses desde que subi el tercer capitulo, y pido disculpas, pero tuve la escuela (me lleve 2 materias -.-) y ademas, tuve algunos problemitas con la netbook donde yo escribo, pero, he aquí el cuarto capitulo. Diganme que les parecio y que cosas deberia arreglar.

Próximos Fanfics que he de hacer:

*Skullgirls Réquiem: Segunda parte de este fanfic

*Skullgirls Black Egrets: La historia de los origenes de los Black Egrets

*Team Skullgirls (Crossover con Inazuma Eleven): La historia de cómo el equipo del Instituto Raimon se enfrenta al equipo Skullgirls en un partido para obtener el control sobre el Skull Herat

*Skullgirls y Yo: Historia de cómo conoci el mundo de Skullgirls (Ficcion obviamente -.-) y de cómo me encuentro con los demas personajes

Y tal vez haga un Crossover con Evangelion, pero alla ustedes. Para recomendaciones dejenme un MP con lo que quieran: sugerencias para fanfics, sugerencias para la historia, etc. Gracias

Luke Gallant


	5. Rebelion y Recaptura

Capitulo 5: Rebelión y Recaptura

- Al día siguiente -

Luke y Nadia yacían ambos acostados en la cama, luego de la noche anterior, la cual nunca olvidarian, mientras que la mente de Luke, lo acosaba con atroces pesadillas

_La perderás… Morira, Luke_

_Y cuando lo haga, yo estare ahí para verla sufrir…_

_Nadia… La Razon…_

Después de esto, Luke se desperto sobresaltado, volteo la cabeza y observo a una Nadia que parecia estar mas feliz que nunca. Y de igual forma se sentia Luke, al haber podido decirle a ella lo mucho que la amaba… Pero ya era hora de poner su plan en accion, así que tomo su camisa, su chaqueta, sus zapatos, y bajo hacia la Sala Principal, donde Andros lo esperaba pacientemente, ya que ellos eran los unicos en saber el plan

-Buenos dias Andros- Dijo rompiendo un poco el silencio

-Buenos dias Luke- Respondio –Sabes… me parecio haberlos escuchado a ti y a Nadia anoche- Dijo Andros disimuladamente, ya que sabia bien lo que habian hecho

-Ah… Emmm, si… Es que… Estuvimos hablando, porque no pude conciliar el sueño-

-Ya veo… Bueno. Es hora de poner el plan en marcha… ¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguir haciendo esto?-

-Por supuesto. Pero… si no vuelvo… dile a Nadia que la extrañare-

-Esta bien. Buena suerte-

- En la puerta del castillo -

Los Egrets deambulaban de aquí para alla, patrullando por todo el castillo, mientras que dentro del mismo, Parasoul y Neal registraban todas las camaras de seguridad del reino para tratar de captar alguna pista. Pero de repente, Luke aparece caminando hacia la puerta del castillo normalmente, lo que causa que los Egrets apunten sus armas rapidamente hacia el.

-¡Levante las manos donde podamos verlas!- grito uno de ellos

Luke levanto las manos y mostro estar desarmado, ya que sus bastones.

-Luke, esta arrestado por traicion al Reino de Canopy- Dijo Neal que salio corriendo hacia la escena y esposó a Luke

-General, traigamelo- Dijo Parasoul, interrumpiendo

-Pero… Princesa, nosotros…-

-Dije, Traigamelo… Necesito hablar con el a solas-

-Pero puede ser peligroso, Majestad- Dijo Neal, descubriendo poco a poco en su mente, el plan de Luke

-Solo… Hagalo-

-Esta bien, Señorita Parasoul- Dijo a regañadientes -¡Llevenlo a la Sala Real y dejenlos a solas- Les dijo a los Egrets. Ellos lo llevaron adentro, mientras que Neal se aparto del grupo y llamo urgentemente al científico con su telecomunicador. Habia descubierto el plan de Luke.

-¿Y ahora que Neal?- dijo el cientifico

-Tenemos un problema. Luke se entrego y en este momento se dirige a hablar con la Princesa Parasoul. El le dira todo…-

-¿Y crees que le crea?-

-Por favor… son amigos de la adolescencia, ¡Claro que le creera!-

-Entonces comenzemos la operación Halcon ahora. Mis prototipos ya estan listos, asi que tiene autorización para iniciar la rebelión-

-Entendido. Todo sea por el Reino-

Neal apago el telecomunicador y se dirigio a los Egrets del cuartel para comenzar con la operación.

-Señores…- Dijo Neal a los soldados –Hoy, despojaremos a la Princesa Parasoul de su puesto. El reino se merece a alguien mejor en el Trono, asi que lo tomaremos, y llevaremos este Reino a una nueva Era Dorada. ¿Quién esta conmigo?-

-¡VIVA EL REINO CANOPY!- Gritaron todos los Egrets presentes al unisono

- En la Sala Real -

-¿Por qué…?¿Por que lo hiciste?¿¡Por que me traicionaste!?- Le grito Parasoul furiosa

-Lo lamento Parasoul… en el fondo de mi alma, no quise hacerlo. Pero me obligaron…-

-¿Obligaron?¿Quienes?-

-Aquellos a los que llamas Egrets, en realidad estan conspirando en tu contra Parasoul. Debemos detenerlos…-

-¿Y por que deberia creerte?- Interrumpio Parasoul

-Parasoul, yo jamas quise lastimarte… Pero ellos estaban usando a una niña de 16 años en sus experimentos. Y por su culpa, ella perdio su memoria. Por suerte, pude salvarla antes de que muriera-

-Y… ¿Por qué harian algo como eso?-

-Eso, no lo se con exactitud, pero por algo no querian que te lo dijiese, ¿Verdad?-

-Mmm No lo se… estoy muy confundida, ¡Ya no se que pensar!- Parasoul empezo a alterarse, pero Luke, la tomo del hombro y la miro, comprendiendo lo que le pasaba. Pero antes de que pudiera emitir otra palabra, La puerta exploto de un granadazo desconocido y una lluvia de disparos cayeron sobre Luke y Parasoul, quienes se cubrieron rapidamente después de la explosion sobre un escritorio que Luke dio vuelta para protegerse

-¿Ahora si me crees?- Le dijo Luke burlonamente, y Parasoul asintio con la cabeza.

Parasoul tomo a su Sombrilla Kreigg y comenzo a disparar contra los Rebeldes, cuyo liderazgo, lo tomaba Neal. Luke, mientras observaba en busca de una forma de escapar, diviso una ventana cercana y entonces saco una granada del bolsillo de su chaqueta

-¿No era que estabas desarmado?-

-Era solo por si acaso. Vamos…-

-Espera, espera… ¿A dónde?-

-Tenemos que escapar…- Luke entendio que ella tenia miedo –Confia en mi. Te sacare-

Luke estiro su mano hacia Parasoul, y ella, aun con miedo, pero decidida, la tomo, y entonces Luke arrojo la granada, que resulto ser una Flashbang que aturdio a todos les permitio saltar por la ventana. Tenian suerte de estar en la planta mas baja del castillo, por que de otra forma, se hubiera roto las piernas, pero por suerte para ellos, cayeron bien y pudieron recuperarse rapidamente y tomar una de las motocicletas de los Egrets y escapar hacia su casa. En el camino, Parasoul miro hacia atrás y vio el castillo, ahora tomado por los Egrets rebeldes.

-Lo siento Luke… Por no haber confiado en ti antes- Le dijo Parasoul

-Todos cometemos errores Parasoul, algunos… mas grandes que otros-

Viajaron por una hora, hasta llegar a la casa de Luke, donde Nadia lo recibio con un abrazo, resultado de su grave preocupación, y luego recibio una bofetada tambien

-y eso por haberme mentido- le dijo Nadia

-¡Au! Lo siento Nadia, pero no podia decirtelo, por que sabia que no ibas a dejarme hacerlo- Parasoul hizo un ruido con la garganta, aclarando que estaba alli –Oh, claro. Nadia, ella es Parasoul, cursamos juntos la Academia Egret-

-Mucho gusto majestad-

-Lo mismo digo- replico Parasoul. Pero de repente, Parasoul tuvo un recuerdo repentino de algo que olvido -¡Umbrella!¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla Luke!- En ese momento, Luke la tomo de los brazos para que se tranquilizara

-No podemos hacer nada Parasoul, ahora esta en sus manos-

En eso, Parasoul comenzo a llorar suavemente mientras pensaba en las atrocidades que le podrian hacer los rebeldes a su pequeña hermana, que es lo unico que queda de su pequeña familia, y la llevaron adentro de la casa.

- Esa noche -

-Bien, si vamos a recuperar el castillo, tenemos la ventaja, ya que ellos estan en un territorio desconocido, pero yo lo conozco de pies a cabeza. Así que nos dividiremos de esta forma: Nadia y Filia, ustedes iran a por Umbrella, que deberia estar en las celdas de contencion del sector B, mientras que Andros, Parasoul y Yo, vamos por Neal y tomamos el castillo devuelta, ¿Entendido?-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pero Parasoul aun seguia triste por su hermana, asi que Luke la tomo de las manos

-Todo estara bien… conociendolo a Neal, no creo que vaya a hacerle daño-

-Esta bien- Dijo Parasoul limpiandose las lagrimas de su rostro

-¡Bien! Todos a descansar. Mañana… Recuperaremos el castillo-

- En el castillo -

Los Egrets habian tomado el castillo, pero una pequeña niña estaba atacandolos despiadadamente

-¡Detenganla!- Grito uno de ellos mientras arremetia con la pequeña

La niña llevaba una sombrilla con un pequeño parecido a la de Parasoul, solo que esta era color Lila y con varios ojos sobre el. Tambien parecia tener una boca, de la cual salian los disparos. A simple vista, una arma tan retorcida como el mundo, pero eficaz contra los Egrets rebeldes. Un pequeñño explosivo adhesivo acabo con tres de ellos, y la niña siguió avanzando. Era Umbrella, la hermana menor de Parasoul, quien trataba de salir con vida de alli. Parecia que iba a lograrlo, parecia que estaba a punto de escapar, pero inesperadamente, un dardo impacto en su cuello, y callo desvanecida segundos después. Y aquel que habia arremetido con ese dardo, era nada mas ni nada menos que el cientifico misterioso, que resultaba ser el Cientifico Director de Operaciones. El tomo a Umbrella, y se la dio a los guardias que aun seguian de pie

-Vayan. Y llevensela a las celdas de contencion- Dijo el Cientifico, de aspecto viejo, con pelo blanco debido a su edad, y armado con la pistola de dardos con la que durmió a Umbrella, y un baston para caminar –_Seras nuestra carnada, pequeña- _Pensó mientras se dirigia a la Sala Real, donde se encontro a Neal y a los demas Egrets custodiandolo

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Le pregunto el Cientifico

-Yo ya cumpli con lo mío. Ahora el trono me pertenece- Respondio Neal, que yacia sentado en el Asiento de los Reyes

-Aun no. Te dije que debias traerme al chico-

-¿A Luke? El ya no nos sirve…-

-Pues a mi si. Y hasta que no lo tenga en mis manos, tu no tendras tu trono- Dicho esto, los Egrets que lo custodiaban lo tomaron bruscamente y lo arrojaron fuera del asiento –Así que por ahora, yo sere el Rey-

-Si, señor- Dijo Neal enfurecido por no haber podido tener su trono

- La noche siguiente, en las afueras del castillo -

Luke, Parasoul y Filia se movian sigilosamente por la noche, tratando de evitar que los Egrets los descubrieran. Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada secreta al castillo, usada por los egrets originales para entrar al castillo sin ser descubiertos, pero antes de entrar, se comunico con Nadia a través de un comunicador que se le fue otorgado por parte de Andros.

-Nadia, ¿Estan ahí?- Pregunto Luke

-Aquí estamos… ¿Estas seguro de que es la unica entrada?-

-Si. Y lo siento, pero todo sea por el reino ¿No?-

-Es facil decirlo…-

-Bueno… Te veo adentro. Cambio y fuera- Luke apago el comunicador para evitar seguir perdiendo tiempo, y entraron luego de presionar la placa activadora oculta en el muro del castillo. Mientras que Nadia, junto con Andros, a una calle de distancia, se introdujeron por las oscura alcantarillas de la ciudad, lo que los llevaria hacia las celdas de contencion. Por el momento, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Luke, Filia y Parasoul eran los primeros en entrar, pero en el momento, dos guardias entraron, así que se escondieron detrás de unas columnas, y cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, atacaron sigilosamente y durmieron a los dos guardias, que fueron dejados en el cuarto de limpieza mas cercano. Mientras avanzaban, se dieron cuenta de que seria cuestion de tiempo antes de que despertaran otra vez. Pero tenian un problema aun mas grande por delante. La Sala Real estaba llena de Egrets, que estaban patrullando todo el castillo

-No podemos pasar- Dijo Luke

-No hay que perder las esperanzas Luke. Si no puedes hacerlo por las buenas…- Dijo Parasoul mientras sacaba una Flashbang -… Hazlo por las malas-

Y en ese momento, Parasoul arrojo la granada y al explotar, todos los Egrets quedaron aturdidos y confundidos. Lo que permitio que Luke pudiera lanzarlos por el aire con pulsos de Energia Cinetica desde sus bastones, mientras que Parasoul atacaba a los Egrets con su sombrilla Kreigg y Filia atacaba a todos con los tentáculos de Samson. Ya cuando parecian haberlos vencido a todos, la alarma sono y un gran escuadron de Egrets aparecio

-Son muchos- Dijo Luke

-Tu ve a por Neal, nosotras nos encargamos-

-¿Estan seguras de poder manejarlo?-

-Luke, todo se puede con trabajo en equipo- dijo Samson

-Es cierto, vete Luke- Agrego Filia

Luke aprovecho y corrio atraves de los largos corredores del castillo, estaba por llegar a la sala del trono, cuando recibio una llamada de Nadia desde el comunicador

-Luke, ya estamos por llegar a las celdas-

-Bien… Tomen a Umbrella y larguense-

Nadia logro escuchar los disparos y las explosiones que ocurrian en la Sala Real

-¿Qué ocurre? Oigo disparos-

-Nos encontraron, ahora mismo estoy a punto de enfrentarme a Neal-

-En ese caso… Buena suerte. La necesitaras-

-Gracias Nadia-

En ese mismo momento, Luke se abalanzo sobre las puertas, abriendolas de un solo golpe. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al observar que en la habitación, no se hallaba el general Neal, sino un hombre misterioso, que por su vestimenta dedujo que era un cientifico, acompañado por un pequeño escuadron de Egrets.

-¿Buscabas algo?- Le pregunto el Cientifico sarcásticamente

-¿Quién eres y donde esta Neal?- Le pregunto enojado

-Oh, Neal esta ocupado con los "prototipos" y no pudo venir. Pero aun estoy yo… Por favor, toma asiento-

El Cientifico le mostro una pequeña mesa, junto a la cual habia dos asientos. Luke sabia que no podia hacer nada mas que sentarse

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-

-Solo quiero hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas-

-¿Y que si me niego?-

-Entonces ella morira- Y de repente, una jaula aparecio detrás suyo, revelando a Umbrella en su interior

-¡Umbrella!- Grito Luke

-¡Luke!- Respondio la pequeña niña, que parecia confundida y asustada

-¿Crees que no sabia que iban a venir por ella? Yo planee esto desde el principio Luke-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Luke, recordando a Nadia y a Andros. Mientras que ellos apenas habian entrado a las celdas hace unos segundos

-Aquí no hay nadie- Dijo Nadia

-Mejor volvamos, esto podria ser una…- Pero antes de que Andros pudiera terminar de hablar, dos guardias aparecieron detrás suyo y les dispararon redes, con las cuales quedaron atrapados

-¡Diablos!¡Saquenos de aquí!- Grito Nadia, luego de ser encerrada en una de las celdas

-¡Luke! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Luke!- Decia Andros a través del comunicador, que ahora estaba en poder del Cientifico

-¿Quién eres en realidad?-

-Veras… Tu tal vez no sepas quien soy, pero yo se quien eres. Se todo sobre ti Luke. Se de donde vienes…-

-Pues dimelo entonces…-

-Ojala fuera tan facil Luke. Pero no. Hay secretos, que no puedo revelarte, sino que tienes descubrirlos tu mismo-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando sea el momento lo averiguaras- Dijo el cientifico, que parecia agradarle el hecho de dejar con intriga a Luke –Por cierto… ¿Recuerdas el experimento?-

-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno. Samson solo es el comienzo Luke. Veras…- El Cientifico comenzo a hablarle de su plan, mientras que Nadia y Andros seguian encerrados. Nadia estaba cabizbaja y triste, pensando

-_Lo siento Luke. Te falle…_- Pensaba Nadia, hasta que un ruido llamo su atención. Era Andros, quien estaba caminando de aquí para alla, observando los barrotes de la celda -¿Qué haces Andros?- Le pregunto

-Mmm… Calculos-

-¿Calculos? ¿Que calculos?-

-Pues… Si estoy en lo correcto, tu cuerpo tiene las proporciones perfectas para pasar a traves de los barrotes, pero tu cabeza es mas grande-

Entonces a Nadia se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro

-Es todo lo que queria saber…- Entonces Nadia, de un movimiento, se quito la cabeza y se la dio a Andros –Toma-

-¡Ahhh! ¿Que haces?- Dijo Andros sorprendido por lo que Nadia hizo

-Tratando de escapar, si no te importa- dijo de manera burlona. Y tal como andros dijo, su cuerpo paso fácilmente a traves de los barrotes –Pasame la pistola que tienes-

-Pero… Tu solo eres la cabeza-

-Ashh… A mi cuerpo bobito-

-Ah, ok- Andros saco una arma de uno de sus compartimientos, ya que es mitad maquina, y se la arrojo al cuerpo de Nadia. Y luego ella disparo hacia la cerradura electronica y abrio la puerta, Nadia se puso su cabeza de nuevo, y partieron hacia la Sala Real para apoyar a Luke, mientras que el seguía sentado enfrente del Cientifico Director, quien ya le habia terminado de contar su plan

-Estas enfermo, ¿Lo sabias?- le dijo Luke, luego de escuchar

El Cientifico se rio malévolamente

-Lo se… ¿No es genial?- El Cientifico se rio de nuevo – Tu y yo nos conocemos Luke, pero tu lo ignoras, cuando es tan obvio. Tienes ojos, pero no ves-

-¿Ver que?-

-La verdad-

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, y entonces Luke hablo

-¿Algo mas que quieras decirme?-

El Cientifico rio por tercera vez, pero mas levemente

-Claro…- Y entonces el Cientifico puso una cara de locura que incluso daba miedo –Cuidate Luke. Y cuida a aquellos que mas quieres, por que antes de matarte, voy a tomarla del cabello, y la matare frente a tus ojos tan horriblemente que querras sacarte los ojos… ¿Contento?-

Y fue entonces cuando Luke puso una cara, mezcla de asombro y enojo a la vez

-Escuchame, si tu llegas a poner una mano sobre mis seres queridos, juro que te destruire de la forma en que mas temes y que jamas olvidaras por el resto de tus encarnaciones-

El Cientifico se rio desquiciadamente y dijo

-¡Bien! ¡Eso es lo que queria escuchar! ¡Vamos! ¡Dejate llevar por la ira!-

Entonces Luke entendio lo que queria hacer, así que se detuvo. De repente, una explosion destruyo las puertas, y cuando el Cientifico se distrajo, Luke volteo la mesa sobre el y lanzo una onda de Energia Cinetica que partio la jaula al medio y dejo a Umbrella libre

-¡Todos! ¡Retirada!- Grito Luke, alertando tambien a Filia y a Parasoul, quienes ya habian derrotado a los demas Egrets y se unieron a su retirada. Para suerte suya, pudieron escapar en las motocicletas de los Egrets.

-Gracias Luke, estoy en deuda contigo- Dijo Parasoul

Mientras viajaban de vuelta a su hogar, la noche caia sobre ellos, marcando el final de un día en el que, talvez no hayan recuperado el reino, pero la información que Luke obtuvo, sera vital para mas tarde. Pero por ahora, solo pueden pensar en una cosa

_Hercobulus, es el fin del mundo Luke…_

**Continuara…**

Hola. Tal vez hayan visto que publique un capitulo 6, pero decidi unir el 5to y el 6to para hacerlo un poco mas largo. Asi que ya saben. Para ualquier cosa, manden MPs, o si no tienen cuenta, solo dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias u opiniones en las reviews

Luke Gallant


	6. Traicion

Capitulo 6: Traicion

- En el hogar de Luke -

-¿Crees que nos vayan a encontrar?- Pregunto una preocupada Parasoul

- No lo creo… Solo tu sabes donde estamos, y ellos no- Respondio Luke

-¿Pero que ocurrira si nos atrapan?- Dijo Samson, preocupado por Filia

-Solo la Trinidad lo sabe-

La tension se sentia en el aire. Luego de escapar del castillo, sentian que el hecho de que los capturaran estaba cerca. Y eso los preocupaba, a Parasoul mas que nadie, ya que el futuro del Reino era el que estaba en juego

-Luke…- Dijo Nadia, rompiendo el silencio que acontecia en la Sala Principal -¿Podemos hablar?¿En privado?-

-Ehhh… Claro, ¿por que no? Vamos a mi habitación-

Luke y Nadia se fueron a la habitación, mientras que los demas se quedaron discutiendo en la Sala Principal. Al llegar, comenzaron a hablar

-¿Qué ocurre Nadia?-

-Luke… Olvida esto, por favor-

-¿Pero que dices Nadia? ¿Por que?-

-Olvidalo, podemos mudarnos al Reino vecino y nuestras vidas seran normales de nuevo-

-¿Normales? Nadia, yo no tendria una vida normal sabiendo que deje este reino en manos de un tirano-

-Vamos Luke, por favor… ¿Lo harias por mi?-

-Nadia, esto va mas alla de ti…-

-¿Por qué?-

Luke suspiro y le conto

-Veras Nadia, ¿Recuerdas que me adoptaron?-

-Como olvidarlo-

-Cuando la Gran Guerra comenzo, la Reina, antes de convertirse en lo que fue, me llamo un día para hablar a solas y me dijo: "Luke, tienes que tener muy bien en cuenta, que si yo paso a otra vida, tu tendras que proteger a mi hija, incluso si eso significa matarme. Pero algo que quiero que me prometas, es que nunca dejaras que este Reino caiga, ¿Entendido?" Yo le dije que si, y desde entonces, Parasoul y Yo hemos sido los mejores amigos, y siempre la he protegido, pero tambien tengo que proteger este Reino, Nadia. Para que el legado de los Renoir no desaparezca junto con Parasoul, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?-

-Porque…- Dijo Nadia con tristeza –Tengo miedo de perderte Luke. Estos tipos son capaces de cualquier cosa, y con solo pensarlo, yo…- Nadia comenzo a llorar –Yo no puedo imaginarme el mundo sin ti Luke. Desde que era pequeña, luego de que te habias ido, no pasaba ni una sola noche en la que no pensara en ti. Y ahora que te tengo a mi lado, no quiero perderte. Mi corazon ya ha sufrido mucho Luke, y no se si pueda resistirlo una vez mas. Por favor Luke, no me dejes-

Luke la abrazo y trato de consolarla

-No te voy a dejar Nadia, pero para eso, necesito que me ayudes. Ayudame a recuperar el Reino, por favor…-

Nadia se quedo cabizbaja unos segundos pensando

-Esta bien, Luke. Te ayudare, pero prometeme que estaremos juntos después de esto, ¿Entendido?-

-Si Nadia, lo prometo-

-¿Con el corazon?- Agrego Nadia, y Luke le dio un pequeño beso

-Con el corazon-

Luke y Nadia se abrazaron por ultima vez, y en eso, los ojos de Luke se tornaron blancos completamente, y se desmayo en el instante

-¿Luke? ¡Luke! ¡Ayudenme! ¡Andros ayudame, ven aquí!- Gritaba Nadia desesperadamente, mientras que en la mente de Luke todo era diferente

-_¿Dónde estoy?¿Acaso esto es un sueño?-_ Pregunto Luke confundido

-_Aquí, hijo mío, descubriras la verdad…-_ Dijo una voz extraña, pero de mujer

-_¿La verdad?¿La verdad de que?-_

_-La verdad sobre tu identidad, Luke-_

_-¿Madre? ¿Eres tu?-_

_-Así es Luke-_

_-¿Y por que estoy aquí?-_

_-Necesitas saber que jamas venceras al Skull Heart-_

_-Vaya, eso es muy alentador- _Dijo sarcásticamente

_-Pero nada esta escrito aun-_

_-¿Que quieres decir?-_

_-Tienes que encontrar tu "Razon" Luke-_

_-¿Una Razon?¿Una Razon para que?-_

_-Una razon para ser, una razon para vivir… Una razon, para salvar al Mundo entero-_

_-¿Y como se supone que lo hare?-_

_-Esta… Es la verdad-_

Y de la luz blanca que opacaba lo que parecia ser un sueño confuso, surgieron la tres diosas de la Trinidad, en cuyo frente se encontraba Mother, a su izquierda, Aeon, y a su derecha, Venus.

-_¿T… tu eres mi m… madre?-_

_-Así es Luke. Veras…- _Y con un movimiento del brazo de Mother, la luz que todo lo opacaba, desaparecio, dejando a la vista un paisaje celestial donde se podia apreciar, como el Skull Heart causaba destrucción por doquier –_Ya estabamos cansadas de que el Skull Heart estuviera causando estragos en el Reino, por lo que decidimos crearte, Luke. Un hombre cuyas habilidades derrotarian y protegerian al Mundo de el y lo haria un lugar mejor… Claro que para que eso funcionara, tuvimos que poner algunos obstáculos en el camino-_

_-¿Obstáculos?¿Cuales obstáculos?-_

_-Decisiones, Luke. Decisiones que solo tu podrias tomar-_

_-¿Y que se supone que es la razon entonces?-_

_-Eso, Luke, debes descubrirlo tu mismo-_

Y entonces, la luz comenzo a cubrirlo todo, incluyendo a las diosas, hasta que llego a cubrir a Luke por completo, y entonces desperto poco a poco de su extraño sueño, que mas bien parecio una charla espiritual.

Mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, empezo a recuperar el oido y reconocio el llanto de Nadia y la voz de Andros tratando de consolarla. Cuando abrio los ojos por completo dijo:

-Oigan, oigan… Estoy bien-

-¡Luke!- Dijo Nadia con una profunda emocion –Luke, jamas vuelvas a hacerme esto- Dijo entre lagrimas

-Estoy bien, Nadia, no pasa nada…-

-¿Qué ocurrio?- Pregunto Andros

-Es… Extraño, pero… Esto fue lo que paso…-

Y entonces Luke les conto todo lo que habia visto y lo que la Trinidad le habian dicho, por lo cual todos quedaron asombrados

-Entonces… ¿Eres el hijo legitimo de la diosa Mother?- Pregunto Parasoul

-Si. Así parece- Respondio Luke

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo que podra ser esa "Razon"?- Pregunto Filia

-Por ahora no, pero pronto lo descubrire, o por lo menos, eso me dijeron-

-¿Y que haremos entonces? ¿Esperar?- Dijo Andros

-En realidad… No les he dicho esto pero… Yo se cual es el plan del Cientifico-

-¿Los sabes?- Dijo Nadia con extrañeza de que se los haya ocultado

-Si. Esta bien, lo siento si se los oculte, pero senti que debia hacerlo solo, pero ahora que los tengo a todos juntos, nada nos detendra. Vengan. Les contare el plan del Cientifico…-

Y Luke se quedo contandoles el plan del Cientifico, que en realidad, tambien oculta un oscuro secreto…

- En los Laboratorios Anti-Skullgirl -

-Bien señor, todo parece estar en orden. Y sus "prototipos" ya estan listos, o al menos eso me dijeron sus colegas- Le decia Neal, a través del telecomuniador, al Cientifico, que aun seguia en el castillo

-Bien hecho General, iré a echar un vistazo, voy para alla- Le respondio el Cientifico

-Entendido, cambio y fuera- Neal guardo el comunicador y se dirigio al Lab 8 –Veamos que ocultas, viejo loco-

El se dirigio hacia el sector privado del Cientifico, para ver por que esos "prototipos" eran tan importantes para el Cientifico. Al llegar, en la puerta se podia ver escrito "Privado, Solo personal del laboratorio", pero el lo ignoro, saco su tarjeta de acceso y entro

-_Tengo que apurarme, o el vejestorio me descubrira. Ya debe estar por llegar- _Penso Neal

Cuando entro, vio aterrorizado, como en una fila acomodada de tubos criogenicos, estaba resguardada toda una raza de parasitos como Samson, y al final de la fila, se enontraba el escritorio del Cientifico, donde se hallaba una pequeña computadora portátil y una camara filmadora, por lo que dedujo que el viejo hacia bitácoras, y cuando abrio la computadora, la ultima bitácora, con fecha del dia antes de la rebelión de los Egrets, aparecio, y Neal la abrio por curiosidad.

En la misma, como es de costumbre, aparecia el viejo hablando

-Esta es la bitacora final- Empezo a decir el cientifico –Dado que dentro de unos dias empezara la rebelión… Los prototipos ya estan listos, y cuando los libere, seran el arma perfecta para acabar con este Reino…- y entonces, del Cientifico, emergio el Skull Heart, el cual demostro que estaba controlando al Cientifico, que en realidad estaba muerto -…¡Y cumplire mi acometido!- Y fue entonces que el Skull Heart empezo a reirse de forma desquiciada. Y en ese mismo momento, Neal entendio que habia sido traicionado por aquello que juro destruir, e incluso se unio a el. Pero en eso, Neal sintio el dolor mas grande que jamas sufrio, en su pecho. Y de pronto comenzo a sentir como un liquido tibio empezaba a correr por sus piernas. Era el Cientifico, quien lo habia atravesado con uno de los tentaculos que ayudaban al Cientifico a mover los tubos criogenicos. Y ahora estaba muriendo lentamente.

-La curiosidad mato al gato ¿Sabe?- Le dijo el Cientifico

-Usted me traiciono… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Sabes…? te contare por que- El Cientifico introdujo unos datos en su computadora y de pronto, la imagen de un observatorio aparecio en pantalla, en ella se veia una masa enorme y negra del mismo aspecto que Samson y los demas parasitos –Eso que ves alli, se llama Hercobulus. Y es una entidad cosmica que ha existido desde tiempos antiguos, y que va mas alla del poder de la mismisima Trinidad, cuya llegada, sera el fin de toda la vida sobre este planeta, a excepcion mía, claro-

-¿Y por que lo haces?-

-Por venganza. Venganza hacia la Trinidad… Pero eso no es asunto tuyo-

-Tarde o temprano, los Egrets se daran cuenta de que me asesinaste y te eliminaran-

-Lo dudo mucho- Dijo riendose

-Jamas debi traicionar a la princesa Parasoul… ¡LARGA VIDA A LA PRINCESA PARASOUL Y AL REINO CANOPY!- Grito Neal antes de que muriera desangrado en el suelo

-Inutil… Pero muy util, debo agregar- El Cientifico se dirigio hacia la computadora e ingreso los codigos para la apertura de las capsulas, pero la computadora le daba error, por lo que entendio que los codigos habian sido cambiados -¡Gallant!- Grito el Cientifico

- De vuelta en el hogar de Luke -

Luke habia terminado de contarles el plan del Cientifico, que en realidad era el Skull Heart en un cuerpo falso. Cuando acabo de hacerlo, todos quedaron igual o mas sorprendidos que antes, y algunos con un poco de miedo

-¿Hercobulus? ¿De el es de donde vengo?- Pregunto Samson

-Así es. Parece que fuiste parte de el, pero te desprendiste luego de chocar con un meteoro, y llegaste aquí, a nuestro mundo-

-Que extraño… y pensar que tengo un alienigena en mi cabeza- Agrego Filia

-Oye…- Dijo Samson ofendido

-Tranquilo Samson, tu eres mi alienigena favorito- dijo mientras que frotaba a Samson

-Bien… ¿Y como lo derrotaremos?- Dijo Andros

-No lo se… Unidos, tendremos oportunidad- Respondio Luke

-Claro… Y aun así, siendo el hijo de Mother, planeas que te ayudemos ¿No?-

-Bueno… No esperaras que los derrote a todos yo solo ¿O si?-

-¿Y que hay de la "Razon"?-

-No lo se, aun no se nada de ella. No se si es un objeto, un lugar, una persona, ¡No lo se!- Dijo Luke algo alterado –Si lo tengo que descubrir, sera en el camino. Hasta entonces, deberemos descansar… La batalla final esta cada vez mas cerca…-

**Continuara…**

Hola, soy Luke, y queria decirles que no subi este capitulo antes por que no tenia Internet xD asi que lo subi hoy. Mensajes a mi persona, en MP, o sino en las reviews. Gracias

Luke Gallant


End file.
